Et je coule
by Hyotsuki
Summary: Je coule... Un peu plus encore, de temps en temps je vois une bulle d'air m'échapper. Je suis juste en train de me noyer, que puis-je y faire ? Je suis tellement désolée... J'aurais tellement voulu que les choses se passent autrement...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoici, après une très longue absence, je l'avoue. J'avais besoin d'écrire un peu, j'ai choisi de changer d'univers pour une fois et de me plonger dans celui des Hunger Games.

**À disclamer :** si le personnage m'appartient, l'univers n'est pas de moi, je l'emprunte seulement.

* * *

><p><strong>Et je coule...<strong>

Je coule... Je sens que je me vide de mes forces... Le sang s'échappe de la plaie béante à mon bras... C'est un miracle que ce requin génétiquement modifié ne m'ait pas complètement arraché le bras, même si je doute de pouvoir un jour récupérer l'usage de mon membre... Enfin, cette chose n'en a pas eu le temps de toute manière, après avoir avalé ma grenade, il est allé exploser plus loin. Je n'avais pas prévu de voir cette chose débarquer mais je pense, qu'au final, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi... Je suis trop profond sous l'eau pour avoir le temps de remonter, je ne m'en sens pas la force. Je suis sonnée, secouée, je n'entends plus rien, même s'il n'y a jamais grand chose à écouter pour nous autres, humains, quand nous sommes sous l'eau. Dire qu'il y a quelques jours à peine, avant les jeux, je savais à peine barboter... On apprend vite quand on est obligé de survivre, je l'avoue.

Je coule... Un peu plus encore, de temps en temps je vois une bulle d'air m'échapper. Je suis juste en train de me noyer, que puis-je y faire ? Je suis tellement désolée... J'aurais tellement voulu que les choses se passent autrement... Seulement la règle restera la règle. Un seul vainqueur. Ce ne sera pas moi. J'aurais voulu. Pour ma famille, pour mes frères... Mais qu'aurais-je retrouvé en rentrant, de toute manière ? Une mère tout aussi insensible que d'habitude, une maison vidée de toute chaleur. Un district qui ne m'aime pas... Non, je savais que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi. Je le savais depuis le départ. Je ferme les yeux. Les requins peuvent bien me prendre pour une proie, je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Je suis perdue, dans tous les cas. Jamais le Capitole n'aurait laissé gagner une rebelle comme moi, une fille qui n'a eu de cesse de le provoquer depuis la Moisson... Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su.

Je coule... Mes poumons sont en flamme, mon cerveau en manque d'oxygène, je vois toutes sortes d'images défiler devant mes yeux... Ma maison, mon père riant avec mes frères et moi, mon cher cadet, trop gentil, toujours plongé dans ses bricolages... Je revois la place, je revois les regards tantôt inquiets pour moi, tantôt juste surpris. Je suis une fille étrange, une fille maudite. Mais j'ai toujours fait avec. Et quand je décide de faire quelque chose, je le fais avec panache. Toujours. Je sais ce que mes frères voudraient que je fasse... Je sais ce qu'ils attendent de moi... Je ne dois pas oublier qui je suis. Je ne dois pas oublier que je suis leur sœur. Que dans la famille, on aime les explosions, on aime la technologie, on aime les fins qui ont du panache.

Je coule... Mais je ne suis pas là pour mourir noyée. Non, j'ai une dernière mission à remplir. Je sais que la précédente explosion a détruit les caméras placées sous l'eau à proximité. Et moi, je finis par atteindre le fond. Je ne remonterai plus jamais. J'ai laissé passé ma chance. Non, je l'ai offerte à quelqu'un qui en vaut la peine. Pardonnez moi les autres... Pardon pour tous ces meurtres, pardon pour mes idées, pardon pour les pièges, pardon pour tout... Mais je n'avais pas le choix, jusque là. Et lui, aurais-je pu l'éliminer afin de mener ma mission à bien ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne saurai jamais. Je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de le menacer, de le tenir à ma merci pendant son sommeil alors qu'il dormait, si paisible... Lui, si étrange à mes yeux... Lui... Qu'il gagne. Je ne demande rien de plus, maintenant. Qu'il gagne, qu'il essaye de trouver une raison à sa vie. Ce sont mes dernières volontés.

Et je touche le fond. Je n'ai que vaguement conscience de ce qui se passe. Le fond. L'arène. Mon dernier explosif. Je l'ai programmé pour résister à tout. Je sais que dans sa coque, il explosera. Je ne suis pas un pion dans cette arène. Je suis la flamme de la rébellion, je suis l'insolence incarnée. J'ai toujours aimé ce rôle qu'on me donnait en riant. Mener les autres, les entraîner dans mes bêtises, les pousser à faire ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais fait. C'est cela, mon don. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, je sais que n'importe qui me suivrait si jamais j'en éprouvais réellement l'envie. C'est en cela que j'étais un danger. Rectification. Même à l'article de la mort, je suis un danger pour le Capitole. Ils le comprendront un jour, et ils regretteront amèrement leurs actes. En attendant...

J'ai l'impression de continuer à couler alors que je sens le fond de l'arène dans mon dos... Pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore morte ? Je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce que ma poche à oxygène a encore quelques réserves... Même si je vais m'empoisonner au dioxyde de carbone à ce rythme. Mais l'eau est rouge autour de moi... Rouge... Je préférerais avoir des spots lumineux pointés sur moi, plutôt que cette traînée carmin et les poissons qui me tournent autour, curieux... Je vais mourir. Je suis désolée petit frère, je n'aurai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse... Je suis désolée tout le monde, tenir mes promesses n'a jamais été mon fort... Alors, adieu... Adieu mes amis, ma famille, tout ce que j'ai jamais aimé.

Je reste au fond. Je bouge un peu. Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Quelques secondes, très certainement. J'ai l'impression d'être en train de mourir depuis des heures... Enfin, il est temps pour moi de mettre fin à toutes ces histoires. Il est temps pour moi de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Définitivement. Ma main finit par accrocher ma dernière bombe. Spécialement conçue pour l'occasion. Je fais mourir ici, sous l'eau, mais sans eau dans les poumons. On ne pourra pas récupérer mon cadavre, de moi, il ne restera que des souvenirs. Éclatants. Explosifs. J'ai du mal à voir ce que je fais, c'est sombre, c'est flou, je vois passer des serpents arc-en-ciel... Réalité ou hallucination ? Je ne saurais même plus faire la différence, et je n'en ai rien à faire... À taton, je cherche le bouton d'activation. Et lorsque je le trouve enfin, j'appuie. Bombe enclenchée... Il ne me reste plus qu'à... Je la serre un peu dans ma main. Elle va m'exploser à la figure. Tout ce qui est à proximité sera réduit en cendre. Et là, je sais. J'ai tout compris. Tiens-toi bien, Capitole. Tu n'as pas fini d'entre parler de cette édition des Hunger Games ! Avec le peu de forces et de lucidité qu'il me reste, je lance enfin la bombe le plus loin possible. Au ralenti, je la vois couler lentement, se rapprocher du fond, centimètre par centimètre...

Et tout explose.

* * *

><p>Voilà. Pas très joyeux, je sais, mais c'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête !<p>

Un commentaire à faire ? (Je sais pour le fautes, il doit m'en rester, je les corrigerai quand je les verrai.) Serais-ce la peine de raconter l'histoire de cette demoiselle ?


End file.
